Good Days
by Shadowfang88
Summary: Even though Denmark's day started off horrible, he tries to make the best of it by paying a visit to Norway. However, things don't really go as planned when he decides to try to confess his love for the Norwegian and Iceland takes it upon himself to make sure that Denmark and Norway end up together.


**Never did I think I would be writing something involving the Nordics, let alone a DenNor. But my friend made me, so this is for her. Hope you enjoy, bvbforever347!**

* * *

"Why the hell is it so cold?!" Denmark shrugged his hands into his coat pockets, trying to block out the harsh winter air. For the first time in, well, ever, the Dane's normal happy-go-lucky attitude was replaced with a strange bitterness.

"Business meetings suck, bosses suck. MY LIFE SUCKS!" The blonde threw his had back and screamed angrily. Lately, Denmark had the realization that his life as a nation would always be like this. The constant struggle of running an entire country was just horrible.

On the other hand, he did have friends, other nations that were going through the same thing. Kind, loving nations that were always there to support you. A nation like…

"Norge! Denmark laughed manically at his own brilliance. No matter, what he could always go to Norway for help. In a matter of seconds, the thought of the seeing the other man brought Denmark out of his depressed state, but the sudden happiness was short lived. Each time he encountered Norway, he had to choose if he should talk to the Norwegian about his long time feelings.

After all, Norway and Denmark have known each other for so long and been through so much together that it was almost impossible _not _to develop some romantic feelings. Now each time Denmark visited the other, he would always try to declare what he felt, but would fail miserably. The worst part was that Norway was just so hard to talk to! The one thing about Norway that never ceased to amaze him was the Norwegian's ability to be absolutely emotionless.

Maybe, just maybe, if Denmark could catch Norway in a semi-good mood (as "happy" as someone like Norway could get), then today might be the day that Denmark finally told the light-haired man his true feelings.

"HEY, NORGE!" A series of loud knocks pounded on the door, causing the two occupants of the house to look up suddenly and stare at the wooden slab. Both brothers, Norway and Iceland, knew very well who was behind that door.

"Damn it…not him again." Despite his foul language, Iceland managed to pout childishly, looking at the man in the adjacent chair. By now, any other person, nation or otherwise, would have had some sort of reaction. But, then there was Norway, who always maintained his stern and somewhat annoyed expression.

"NORGE!" Denmark's overly excited voice echoed over and over in Iceland's head. And he wanted nothing more than to open that door and punch Denmark in the face.

"You home, Norge?" The man's cheerful tone cracked ever so slightly; disappointment was clearly evident in his voice.

Norway sat quietly for a few more moments, allowing an aggravated groan to escape from Iceland. If his brother didn't answer, Denmark would be devastated, and he might not even bother coming back again. As much as he hated that idiot Dane, he wasn't going to let his brother screw things up like this.

"Answer it, Norway." Iceland spoke harshly, glaring daggers at the Norwegian man who still sat motionless. Norway shook his head, but the continuous stare from Iceland finally persuaded him. With a heavy sigh, Norway mumbled a few curse words in his native tongue and opened the door to reveal a sniffling Denmark.

"What do you wa-"

"NORGIE!" Denmark cried out happily and glomped onto the other man, holding him in a tight embrace.

"Lut meh go!" Norway tried to sound assertive, but it was more than difficult with the combination of Denmark's bone-crushing hug and the bundle of coat pressed against Norway's face. "Danmark! Pwease…"

"Huh?" Denmark released the man, but kept a firm grip on his shoulders. The huge smile on the Dane's face faded slowly as he tried to think about what to say. Norway fidgeted away from Denmark's grip, obviously uncomfortable.

"Soooo…How's it going?"

"'How's it going?' That's all you came here to say?!"

"Haha… Well, actually… I was kind of hoping to talk you about something serious." Denmark let go of Norway completely. A sheepish grin appeared on Denmark's face as he nervously ran a hand through his hair.

"Fine. Go on."

"Well, I wanted to talk…in private?" He leaned against the door frame, catching a glance of the frightening scowl on Iceland's face. Norway peeked over his shoulder for a moment, and he must have given his brother the look of death, because Iceland didn't protest in any way when being forced to climb upstairs. When he was sure that the younger nation was out of earshot Norway turned back to the man standing in the doorway. As usual, Norway's face was blank, which made it even harder for Denmark to form the right words. How can you confess your love for someone while all they do is stand there and stare at you?

"Denmark, if you're not going to speak then-" Norway began to close the door, wanting to end the awkward exchange between him and the tall Dane.

"Wait! Hey, Norge…Have you ever thought about the way things used to be with us?" Denmark rambled aimlessly, not really thinking anymore. At this point, he just needed something to keep Norway's attention. He knew that he didn't have to tell the shorter man his feelings yet, but he couldn't seem to keep it bottled up any longer.

"The way… things used to be?"

"Yeah. Like when we used to actually get along. And stuff."

If he wasn't confused before, Norway was definitely confused now. Why on earth did Denmark decide to come all the way to his house just to bring that up? They had been close before, but that stopped a long time ago.

"Yes, I remember…"

Damn it. He couldn't do it. He should've known better than to casually walk up to Norway's house, and expect to tell him something like this. Denmark coughed purposely, praying that would help clear some of the tense air between the two of them.

"Denmark, before you say anything else, I think I should tell you-"

"Awww, enough of this crap already! Tell the bastard now, Norway, or I'm coming down and doing it for you!"

Norway froze, and Denmark could've sworn that a blush spread across Norway's pale, expressionless face.

"I-uh." For the first time, Norway was at a loss for words. He had nothing to say to come back at Iceland's remark, so his little brother took it upon himself to respond.

"Norway's trying to say that he lov-"

"GOODBYE, DENMARK!" Norway raised his voice loud enough to block out Iceland, then he shoved the Dane outside and slammed the door shut.

"Uhhh… I'll come back later?"

"Just tell the damn bastard you love 'em!" Iceland leaned over the railing, frowning at the stubborn man.

"You…" Norway still stood at the door with white knuckles firmly gripping the doorknob. "You are so dead!"

"It's true and you know it!" Iceland called out to the now very, _very_ unhappy Norway that was currently ran up the stairs after him.

After Norway promptly shut the door his face, Denmark stood there, dumbfounded. A few moments passed as he turned to walk away and the sound of Norway's pissed off voice could be heard quite clearly, while the stomp of Iceland's boots were strangely close-

"Ahhhh!" Iceland screamed almost girlishly when he swung the door open and toppled into the blonde.

"Shit, shit, shit! Snow is cold!" Denmark rolled away from the other boy and stood up shakily. "What the hell did you do?"

"I can't tell you." Iceland faced the Dane reluctantly while brushing odd clumps of pure whiteness out of his equally white hair. "Norway would seriously kill me."

"Damn…" Denmark sighed sadly. Not only did he not get to tell Norway his feelings, but right when Norway was actually about to say something, Iceland had to butt in. "You know, you really are a pest."

"Glad to know the same way." Iceland hissed back, an idea beginning to form in his head. If Denmark was too afraid, and his own brother was too proud to admit that they cared for each other, then he should make them confess. He mulled over this thought for a bit; he really didn't want to do _anything _for Denmark, but on the other hand, Norway was involved as well.

"What's the determined look for, kid?"

"First, don't call me kid. Second, I can't exactly tell you, but I have an idea that could really help you out."

Norway flopped down exhaustedly onto the nearest couch and buried his face into the cushions. Even if his face didn't show it, his heart was racing with a mixture of several different emotions. As much as he wanted to talk to Denmark, he couldn't. Only because he knew that anything he felt would never be returned. Denmark didn't exactly seem like the kind of guy that had romantic relationships or even have those feelings for anyone-

"SON OF A BITCH!"

Norway scrambled off the couch hurriedly at the shout. That was Denmark's voice. But, Denmark should have left by now. Unless…

Iceland. Iceland was outside. Alone. With Denmark.

As soon as Norway's thoughts collected and the entire situation clicked in his head, he knew that this wasn't going to end well. Norway was almost afraid to look out the window to see what had happened. Finally building up the courage, Norway peeked outside, only to shut the curtain again and run to the front door just in time to see thick wood collide with the side of Denmark's skull.

How the hell did this seem like a good plan a few minutes ago? Denmark hardly had time to consider this before Iceland hit him upside the head with an old tree branch they had found lying around.

Originally, the whole purpose of Iceland's plan was to get Norway's attention by Denmark getting injured. Iceland's grand plan was that if Denmark managed to get hurt badly, Norway would be forced to take care of him, which would (hopefully) lead to one of them admitting their love.

Since Denmark saw no better way, he figured that Iceland's way was best. Little did he know that this way hurt like hell, and Iceland seemed to be enjoying it a bit too much.

"Iceland! You- you did not just hit him!" Norway screamed at his brother, his hands forming fists at his sides.

"Well, duh. He was really asking for it!"

Right as Norway was about to lose it, and possibly strangle Iceland to death, a long groan came from the victim of Iceland's assault. Norway walked over cautiously, debating if he should clobber Iceland before or after helping Denmark. With another tired sigh, Norway settled on afterwards.

He knelt down next to Denmark, who lay motionless on his back, with his eyes closed. Panic rose in Norway's chest for a brief second as he wondered if Denmark was actually dead.

"Iceland, I swear if you killed him-"

"Oh, come on! I don't hate him that much!"

"Would everyone stop yelling?" Denmark whined hopelessly. With another groan, his eyes started to gently flutter open. "I'm not dead…"

"Not yet! Look, you're bleeding!" Norway pressed a hand against the Dane's forehead, but thankfully felt no blood. "Let me help you up, idiot…"

Norway shot Iceland another angered look as he helped Denmark up and walked him into the house. However, Norway didn't know that the Dane was well enough to walk on his own, and he surely didn't notice when Denmark looked back and gave Iceland a small thumbs up to say 'it worked'.

Denmark was forced to sit down on the couch as Norway went to search the bathroom for a first aid kit. As soon as Norway disappeared, Iceland strolled in proudly and sat down next to the Dane.

"Did you have to hit me in the head?" Denmark asked Iceland sadly, rubbing his wound.

"Nope. But it was very entertaining." Iceland chuckled lightly. For years now, he's wanted to beat the crap out of Denmark, but he would have to settle with this for now. Iceland looked up hesitantly to see Norway coming back, an unhappy look was still on his face.

"Well, I'd love to stick around and watch you mess this up, but I don't think Norway would like that very much."

And with that, Iceland scurried off the couch and past his brother as fast as possible, but Norway was still able to grab the boy's arm and pull him closer.

"Don't think that I'm going to let you get away with this so easily." He whispered.

"I wasn't expecting you to, but you'll be thanking me later." Norway gave Iceland a very curious stare as the nation scrambled out of his grip and up the flight of stairs.

"Hey, Norge, I'm fine! You really don't have to do anything-" The Dane started cheerfully, but Norway clamped a hand over his mouth and leaned in till their foreheads were almost touching.

"What are you two up to?" That one question caused Denmark to freeze. He didn't expect this to happen. According to Iceland's 'genius' plan, if something serious happened to him, Norway would feel like he had to take care of him, and this would provide the perfect opportunity for him to tell Norwegian that he loved him.

In a panic, Denmark tried to come clean and explain the whole idea without realizing that Norway's hand was turning everything he said into a series of muffled sounds. Now very annoyed, Norway removed the hand and was about to tell the Dane to shut up and start over, but Denmark continued to ramble.

"And this whole time, I just wanted to tell you that I love you and-" Denmark watched Norway's eyes widened in surprise before replaying what he just said in his head. He did _not _say that out loud. But Norway's always blank expression had transformed into the look of pure shock, letting Denmark know that he had in fact told Norway that he loved him.

"I-uh, damn…" Norway was going to _kill _him. At this point, Denmark saw no way of escaping his fate, but maybe he could make up something. "What I really meant to say was that I, well, I meant that. But I didn't really mean it like _that_. It was just to, sort of… well, it just kinda slipped out and-"

For the third time in the past five minutes, Norway stopped Denmark from finishing, but this time he did it by firmly placing his mouth against the Dane's. It took Denmark a few seconds to comprehend what was going on, but when he did his eyes widened like Norway's had earlier.

Norway was kissing him.

Recovering from his shock, Denmark gently wrapped his arms around Norway's waist and pulled him closer. Denmark's brain seemed to stop functioning for a minute as the millions of thoughts that were jumbling in his head had disappeared into blankness.

However, a few thoughts did somehow pop up. Never had Denmark imagined that this would happen, never had he pictured Norway's lips being this soft. And never had Denmark felt happier than he was now, with Norway in his arms.

"You really need to learn when to stop talking." Norway whispered as he pulled away, remaining close enough for Denmark to feel the Norwegian's breath on his lips. Denmark nodded, and he knew that he must have looked like a complete idiot because a ghost of a smile appeared on Norway's face. The Dane couldn't help but grin back, silently admiring how much more beautiful Norway looked when he was happy.

"Well, isn't this just heartwarming." Iceland sneered from the top stair he sat on. Still in Denmark's embrace, Norway whipped his head up instantly, a deep red blush spreading rapidly.

"Relax." Denmark tried his best not to break out laughing. The angry, yet embarrassed, look on Norway's for could only be described as adorable. Norway struggled to get out of Denmark's arms, but the Dane had no trouble holding him back. Iceland eventually stood up and walked out of sight, but his childish giggles could be heard mocking Norway.

"One of these days, I'm going to kill him..." Norway rested his head against Denmark's shoulder and wrapped his own slim arms around the man's neck. Denmark lifted one hand up and used it to softly ruffle up the Norwegian's hair. Normally, if he had messed up Norway's hair, the man would immediately scold him, but now all he did was snuggle up closer.

"Norgie." Denmark poked Norway's cheek, trying to get his attention. "Hey, Norge."

"What?"

"I love you." Denmark admitted proudly, all his previous fear with saying those three little words had vanished. But, Norway said nothing. His light blue eyes continued to stare off into space, not seeming to pay attention.

"I love you too…" He murmured eventually. It was so quiet that Denmark almost hadn't heard it, but when he did, a wide grin worked its way to his lips. Even though his day had started horribly, and there had been some trouble in between (mainly Iceland), but today had turned into one of the best days of Denmark's life.

* * *

**This is it! My first DenNor, yes, first. I know my friends while make me write more, so I hope you like this one! The character I enjoyed writing about the most in this is Iceland... he's just so adorable! I just can't wait to write more about that cute little Icelandic boy.**


End file.
